Move Me
by hannah-dimond
Summary: Name: Muse Age: 16 Height: 173 cm (5'8") Skills: Drawing, Memory Dream: To write the greatest story ever.


One piece fan fiction

Chapter 1: Romance Dawn

The day started out with the routine job. I had to go and find the lady pirate named Alvida and do one of my usual sketches for a wanted poster without being spotted. The first half of my task went well, I found Alvida and her crew and I was able to sketch her picture from a spot I presumed to be safe. Once I had finished her portrait I put my sketchpad away and climbed out of the tree I had perched in to find her. That day, I made three mistakes, first I went to the crew's island base all alone, second, I dropped my pencil because I hadn't put it away yet. Now, any other person probably would've just left the pencil and gotten the Hell off the Island, but not me. I had to get the pencil back. That was when I was spotted by one of her flunkies. I quickly bent down to grab my pencil and I took off towards my boat. I would have gotten there if I hadn't tripped because of my third mistake: I wore flip-flops that day. A couple flunkies; one with a very large chin and one with a flattened head grabbed me roughly and dragged me back to see Alvida.

I should probably explain some important facts about me before I continue with my little tale. One: I can't help but say exactly what's on my mind at the time. This causes me a lot of trouble but I always prefer to be truthful and honest about my opinion. Two: my drawings are extremely realistic due to my perfectionist nature. I really can't stand it when my drawings aren't up to my standards.

When I was shoved before Alvida, she was yelling at one of her crewmen for having dust on her ship.

"The ship I sail and must be as clean and beautiful as I am, understand!?" She barked with an ominous look toward a very meek looking pink haired boy. I came to understand she had a nasty habit of doing this, as well as bludgeoning her crew with a large iron club that she carried with her.

In my oh-so-honest opinion Alvida was fat, pointy, and greasy. Her black hair was the worst, a tangled greasy splotch on her head. Her looks would not have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that her attitude was worse. That just made her uglier. "In that case the ship should be a lot uglier maybe a bit squatter and a little greasy." I blurted out, not even thinking about the consequences. This did not sit well with Alvida. After my comment about her ship (and by reflection her) a larger vein started throbbing in her temple.

"Why is this little brat on my ship?" she snapped at two unfortunate underlings.

"We caught her spying on us and writing down notes." The large chinned man informed her while handing Alvida my sketchbook.

"You morons! I was drawing, not writing, can't you even tell the difference?" I interjected. Alvida looked at me for a moment before opening my sketchbook and taking a look at all the different drawings of notorious pirates that I had done.

"You're that little rat that runs around drawing wanted posters for the Marines aren't you?" She said, her interest peaking.

"Oh, I didn't know my work had gotten so famous." I said, blushing a little. It was nice to be noticed, even by Alvida.

"Naturally you've become well-known among good pirate captains, anyone you draw is more infamous." She paused, she'd finally gotten to her picture and I could see on her face that she wasn't pleased.

"What is this ugly face you have drawn in your book?" she said, turning my sketchbook and showing me her picture.

"That's you" I said simply. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Me? Impossible. I'm much more beautiful than this. My eyes are wider and shinier, my hair is much sleeker, and my mouth is the perfect puckered shape."

I gave her a hard look. To be serious. I looked her up and down, side to side, and I gave her my conclusion:

"I don't see it."

She had me thrown in the storage room and gagged. I wondered why they didn't put me in the brig… Maybe Alvida didn't have one. Maybe it was full of other people who were honest with her, and she didn't want them… doing stuff… Gallivanting!

Chapter 2: They call him "Straw Hat Luffy"

I took in my surroundings. I was not in the Schrodinger's* brig (which may or may not exist). I was in a fairly empty space with a bunch of barrels. As the lackeys were leaving, one of them spotted the pink-haired boy from earlier rolling a barrel towards the storage shed.

"What's _that_ Koby? Did a barrel of rum wash up on the beach?" he growled. _Because RUM washes up on beaches ALL THE TIME._

"Yeah, and it's not empty! I wasn't sure what to do with it…" he said.

"Well **I** know what to do with it! Let's drink it all up!" another lackey said. There were three. I called this one Lackey #2.

Lackey #3 added his two cents too, "she'll never find out. We're the only ones here! Just Koby and the three of us! Oh, and that one I guess, but she's not going anywhere."

_Was he talking about ME? How rude!_ I was getting out of there as soon as possible!

"I guess you're right." #1 said.

"And you ain't seen nothin', right Koby?" threatened #3.

"Right!" Koby cowered. "I ain't seen nothin'!" He laughed nervously. "Please don't hit me…"

And then, everything went _weird._ Some loony boy popped out of the barrel, knocking aside #1 and screaming at the top of his lungs, "THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!"

As I came to understand that, this guy screamed a lot. I mean, whenever he spoke, you could almost see five or six exclamation points at the end of his sentences. He was long and lanky, and brought the word gangly to mind. He reminded me strongly of rubber bands. He had a mess of wiry black hair that looked like it could use a wash, atop of which rested a well-loved straw hat. He narrated himself while he stretched and got out of the barrel. He had on a red vest with three shiny gold buttons and knee-length jeans with frayed edges that could probably also use a wash, and some simple sandals.

"Hmm… Looks like I survived somehow! I got so dizzy I thought I was going to barf!" Some of the crew looked like they were going to as well.

The boy took in his surroundings while everyone stared in outright bewilderment. It was a boy they thought was rum.

"Who're you guys?" asked the strange barrel-boy.

The three goons yelled back at him in unison. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"What were you doing in there?!" asked #3.

Suddenly, Alvida yelled, "BACK TO WORK YOU SCURVY DOGS!" and smashed the wall of the shed with her mace. The shed collapsed due to a lack of support. Using this opportunity, I got the hell out.

I was running back to my cleverly hidden boat when I overheard Alvida smashing Koby's rather badly made boat. I hid and watched. Alvida rambled for a while. She mentioned Roronoa Zoro, and then rambled more. Nothing slowed down her ramble until Barrel Boy asked Koby;

"Who's that tough-looking old biddy?"

I giggled. _This kid is priceless_. Alvida got pissed.

"LUFFY! TAKE IT BACK!" Koby yelled at Barrel Boy. I guess his name was Luffy. It fit.

"Throughout all the seas Lady Alvida is…! Is…" He hesitated. Then something changed in Koby. I could almost respect him. "LADY ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST HAG OF ALL!"

Alvida went silent with rage. I however, couldn't contain myself to mere giggles anymore. I roared with laughter through my gag. Alvida got pissed, started to swing at Koby, when Luffy shoved him out of the way.

"Good for you, Koby!" said Luffy.

Alvida swung the giant club.  
"It makes no difference to me…" she said. She brought it down on Luffy's head with a dull thud. "YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE."

Luffy smiled under the mace. _Is the hat impervious?!_

"That didn't hurt." He said, grinning like a madman. "'Cause I'm made of rubber!"

"Impossible!" Alvida exclaimed, "No one survives the iron mace!"

Luffy pulled back his arm an impossible length.

"Gum Gum…" he started. "PISTOL!"

Luffy sent Alvida flying back a good 20 feet or so. _I guess she was too fat to get sent flying._ The minions fled. I laughed.

Luffy noticed the laughing. He walked over to me.

"Hey, who're you?" he asked. I tried to answer, but it came out a lot of m's.

Koby was the only one with sense, "she's not gonna answer with that gag on." He said, moving to untie my hands. Bless that kid.

"Oh yeah…" he said as he took the gag off.

"Thank you!" I said as I got up. I fell over laughing during the fight with Alvida.

"My name is Muse." I said. Koby untied my hands and I rubbed my wrists and dusted myself off.

"If you guys need a lift off of the island, I hid my boat."

"Awesome!" Said Luffy.

"Yeah, mine's a little broken…" said Koby.

"I don't think it was ever whole." I said, looking at the sad remains. "It's in a better place now."

We all got in the boat.

"So, you must've eaten the fruit of the Gum Gum tree, huh Luffy?" inquired Koby. "Incredible!"

"That explains the stretching…" I muttered. "And the not being dead."

"But Luffy! If you're going after the One Piece, that means you'll have to enter the Grand Line!" exclaimed Koby. Like Luffy, he was prone to excitement.

"Yep." Said Luffy. He was going to leave it at that.

"They call it the Pirate's Graveyard!" exclaimed Koby, getting more agitated.

"That's why I'm assembling a Super Crew!" said Luffy.

"Oh, the Grand Line isn't that bad." I said. "There's weird things that happen, and some pretty strong people out there, but all in all it's a very nice place."

"How would you know?! Have you ever been?" he asked, I think he started turning colors.

"Well yeah, I grew up there." I said.

I have never seen jaws drop so fast. "What? It's just home."

Luffy stood up so fast he rocked the boat.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" he roared.

"Rocking the boat!" I scolded.

"You must be super strong!" Said Luffy.

"Not really." I shrugged. "I never considered myself to be."

"You've _gotta_ join my crew!" he said.

"Where's the rest of your crew?" I asked.

"It's just you and me right now, but soon we'll have more!" he said, holding out his hand.

"No." I declined simply.

"No?"

"No."

"But _whyyy?_" he whined.

"Because I don't have time for it." I said. I stretched. "So where am I dropping you boys off?"

"I wanna go to the Navy Base, and you will be joining my crew." He said, finding himself somewhere comfortable to be.

"To the Navy Base then, and no I won't." I said, spinning the wheel. Koby came to his senses and rejoined us.

"Why do you want to go to the Navy Base Luffy?" asked Koby.

"That guy at the base. What was his name again…?" asked Luffy.

"Oh I know who you mean!" I said. "Roro… rororororororor…"

"Roronoa Zoro?" asked Koby.

"Yeah, him!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"If he's a good guy, I'm gonna let him join me and Muse!" said Luffy.

"I'm not on your crew Luffy." I said as I steered the ship.

"Now you're talking crazy again!" Said Koby. "Never never never! That'll never happen! That guy's a demonic beast!"

"I thought he was a bounty hunter…" I said.

Chapter 3: Enter Zoro-Pirate Hunter

"A demonic beast, huh?" Luffy asked. I listened as I steered. Where exactly was this madman going to drag poor innocent Koby? I considered kidnapping a child from a Pirate. _Would that be amoral? How old is he anyway?_

"Roronoa Zoro is his real name," Koby explained "But they call him "Zoro the Pirate Hunter. He's like a bloodthirsty hound roaming the seas, hunting men for the bounties on their heads! They say he's a demon in human form"

"Hmmm" Luffy looked like he was planning something. Deep down, a part of me panicked a little.

" Luffy, he's a pirate Hunter!" Koby panicked with me. "Pirate hunters don't mix well with pirates!"

_Yep he's panicking _I thought to myself. Being blunt didn't exactly win me points with Alvida. I'd rather not be punched off my own boat too.

"I haven't decided whether I'll invite him to join my crew or not." Luffy reasoned. "If he's a good guy, then I'll…"

"He's in prison because he's not a good guy!" Koby shouted cutting off Luffy and finishing the argument. _Poor Koby._ Sense did not seem to be something that translated into Luffy.

"We're finally here! We made it to the naval base town." Shouted Luffy, rocking my boat hazardously.

"Yeah! We finally made it!" exclaimed Koby, who was excited to get off the boat.

"Koby, you and Muse are amazing!" Said Luffy, turning sharply to look at us and once again rocking the boat. I pulled the rope a little tighter, drawing us into dock.

"Huh?" Koby and I replied.

"You two actually got us to our destination!"

"Of course we did! That's the minimum requirement for people who sail the sea." Koby said.

"Luffy, if you keep randomly floating around, you'll never become a real pirate." I told him while I tied up the boat. "You should find a navigator for your crew."

"Yeah! That's what we'll do!"

"We?"

"You and me." He proclaimed as if it was a fact.

"I'm not part of your crew." I said flatly. I tied up the last knot and surveyed the port. The dock smelled like dead fish, the buildings were bland and square, and the only thing worth any note was the titanic Marine Base, which had decided that zebra stripes were the thing to paint on Marine Bases.

"Well that's a statement." I said, pointing out the Marine Base to the boys. "I think somebody's compensating for something."

"What's compensating?" asked Luffy. He sniffed the air, probably for something to eat. HOW he would smell anything above the putrid smell of fish, I'll never know.

"Something you don't do. And probably won't ever do. Ever. Pew, it reeks here!"

"Sure does, let's go get something to eat!" said Luffy as he stepped off the boat. I lurched a little.

"_How_ can you be thinking of food right now?" I asked. The rotting corpse of a putrid fish drifted by the boat, along with some garbage. Getting away from port though seemed like the best idea since refrigerators, so Koby and I followed him to the market. Even Koby looked sick.

True to his nose, Luffy found us a meal that was much better than the smell of the port.

"Well Koby, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Luffy patted his belly. "I hope you join the Navy and become a great sailor!"

Koby, at this point was in tears. "T-thank you Luffy! And I hope you become a great pirate!"

He wiped his eyes. "Even if that means we'll be enemies…"

_This kid is either screaming or crying all the time. _I mused. _The marines are either going to make him, or break him._

Remember how things were weird after Luffy popped out of a Barrel? Yeah, it was like that but weirder.

"Hey, I just remembered! That guy supposed to be imprisoned here, Roronoa Zoro-"

He was interrupted by a crash as furniture went flying and krashing everywhere. It was such a commotion, it wasn't even spelled right.

People had dove for cover, and others were cowering against the far wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that name around here…" whispered Koby.  
"What, Zoro?" I asked. A woman covered her child's ears. _Maybe this guy IS demonic... _I thought.

"I saw a poster that said that Captain Morgan is at this base." Said Koby, I think he was trying to soothe the room. It didn't work. The OTHER half of the room freaked out, and this time someone jumped out the window with another Krash. That's when we decided it was best to leave.

Luffy laughed at the entire situation. "What a great restaurant! I wanna go back there again!"

"Everyone's so jumpy! I'm getting a bad feeling about this!" exclaimed Koby. He was getting panicky again.

"You're one to talk, Shakes McGee." I said, forgetting my manners. Luffy laughed at this too.

"I can understand why they get nervous when they hear Roronoa Zoro's name." Said Koby. He pouted a bit. "He might escape at any moment! But why did they get nervous hearing the captain's name?"

"Who knows?! Maybe they just got carried away!" he said. He'd finally stopped laughing enough to join the conversation.

"Why would that happen?!" screamed Koby.

"How would that happen..?" I wondered.

"I'm trying to think seriously here." Complained Koby.

"You know what, from now on, your name is Shakes McGee." I told him.  
"But-"

"DEAL WITH IT."

And the conversation was done, except for Luffy's giggles. I had never heard a man giggle before meeting Luffy, but lo and behold, man-giggles happened.

As we came to the naval base, I going to keep going to finish my job, but the two boys stopped to stare in awe at its vaguely phallic glory.

"It's so BIG up close!" I heard Luffy exclaim. He then noticed I was walking away. "Hey, where're you going?!" he shouted.

"I have business inside." I said as I waved goodbye. I thought that was the last I was going to see of Monkey D. Luffy. I was so wrong.

Chapter 4: The Great Captain Morgan

Captain Morgan was a giant of a man, with –if I may point out the elephant in the room- A GIGANTIC AXE FOR A HAND. He had a tiny little blond head with a metal jaw and a cigar perched in his teeth. His captain's coat had ripped sleeves to show off his enormous biceps. While Luffy's every word exuded exclamation points, Captain Morgan spoke with few, but was made of them.

_Ah, here is the over-compensator. _I bit my lip to keep quiet.

"I'm so… GREAT!" said Captain Morgan. I was very lucky that the generic Marine spoke for me.

"Yes Sir! You certainly are Sir! You're the Great Captain Morgan, Sir!"

I began to fidget uncomfortably. The Captain looked me up and down.

"Um, Sir? May I use one of your messenger birds to send the latest pictures for wanted persons into Loguetown's Marine base, um… please?" I'm blunt, but not stupid. He'd slice me and dice me like yesterday's vegetables if I spoke what was on my mind.

He was about to answer me, when suddenly something embarrassingly purple and disco walked in, yelling "DADDY!"

"What's wrong Helmeppo? Why the commotion?" asked Morgan gruffly.  
_Why the JAW?! _My mind screamed. I was biting my lip so hard I started to taste copper.

"I want you to kill someone for me." Said Helmeppo. Even his name was an embarrassment. Morgan said nothing to Disco Dave. Instead he stood up, walked over to the soldier who was standing still by the door, probably paralyzed with fear.

"You there." Barked Morgan. "Take her to the aviary."

After that, I was escorted out, and down the hall a ways. Once out of earshot, I turned to the soldier.  
"Nice guy!" I said, sighing. "Does that kinda thing happen often?"

I released the bird with my latest assignment's picture and started to head for the outside. I wanted to avoid running into Luffy and leave as soon as possible. When I passed a window by the courtyard I noticed Koby trying to unlock Zoro from his bindings in the other yard. I stood there debating if I should go help him.

_Koby needs help_

_But he is releasing a criminal_

_Zoro might be innocent_

_But Luffy might show up_

_So you will let an innocent man die_

_But I would get in trouble with the marines_

_What would your mother do in this situation?_

_But-_

Whatever retort I was going to make stopped when I heard a gunshot and Koby fell to the ground.

Chapter 5: The King of the Pirates and the Master Swordsman

"Stupid morals…" I dashed out the door to the fence between the two yards to help, all conflict gone from my mind.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Koby _he's still alive _I thought in relief, he was annoying but he had grown on me "I've been shot! Aaah!"

I stopped running just before I ran into the second fence surrounding the yard.

"Blood! I'm bleading! Aaah!"

"It's only a scratch, you'll be fine." I told him hoping it will calm him.

"I'm gonna die!" he yelled.

"You won't die from a scratch!" I yelled back.

"Good! You're alive!" sighed a masculine voice by Koby.

I turned spotting Zoro for the first time in real life. Although he was beaten, bloody and dirty he had a somewhat pleasant looking face. Coved with a black bandana short green hair could be seen running down the side of his face three fourths of the way. Three gold teardrop earrings were hanging from his left ear. Tough biceps and a well-toned chest were hidden behind a white short sleeved shirt. A green haramaki sash covered most of his waist and looked almost connected with the generic black pants he wore with matching dark boots.

"You there! Woman! Take him and get out of here! They're on their way down." Commanded Zoro.  
"But… I haven't untied you yet…" said Koby, wheezing like an asthmatic.

"Don't worry about me. I just have to survive one month, and then they'll let me go." He said, he looked over his shoulder for oncoming Marines. "So just beat it-"

"They're not going to let you go! You're going to be executed three days from now!" Koby trembled as he got up.

"What 'choo be talkin' 'bout Koby?" I squeaked.

"What're you saying?!" asked Zoro. "That idiot promised me, if I survive here for a month I'll be set free!"

"He never intended to keep that promise! That's why Luffy punched Helmeppo! Because he found out Helmeppo lied to you!" Koby shrieked.

Zoro looked shocked at the news. "WHAT?!"

Koby stood up fully. "The Navy is your enemy now! Please! If we untie you, will you help Luffy!? He saved my life! I won't ask you to become a pirate, but Luffy's really strong and so are you! If you team up, you can escape from here! Please help him!"

No one noticed the fact that Koby had started untying the knots again.  
"Well maybe if you would talk quietly, and stop drawing attention to us, then I could get this done and we could all leave!" I snapped running forward. The screaming was starting to get to me. Of course, that was when the marines showed up and I had no place to hide.  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" They commanded.

"DAMNIT!" I exclaimed.

"Captain Morgan has ordered your immediate execution!" they shouted, pointing more guns at us. Then Captain Morgan arrived.

"Surround the Fortress! If that bastard in the straw hat escapes, you'll all be sorry!" he bellowed. The marine underlings raced to follow orders while Captain Iron-Jaw addressed us.

_What is with that JAW?!_ I bit my already injured lip to keep from blurting what I wanted to.

"You three are aren't simple outlaws are you?! You're trying to overthrow me!" he raved.

I bit my lip harder. _Oh yes. There're TOTALLY trying to overthrow him. It's ALL about the ZEBRA-STRIPED, SMOKE-STACKED Marine Base! AND the Stinky Town!_

"Roronoa Zoro! Peasants and Pirates may tremble at your name, but you're no match for the Great One! You may be a barracuda, but I AM A GREAT WHITE SHARK!"  
I whimpered a little. My lip hurt, and my head was beginning to join in on the ache from keeping it all in.  
_WHAT'S WITH THE AXE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY?! HE'S GOT TO BE COMPENSATING FOR… Oh._

"TAKE AIM!" The marines shouted. There was another Krash.

_EVEN THE SOUND EFFECTS ARE BROKEN._

Luffy appeared in a shower of broken glass and took all the bullets. There were several exclamations at this.

"YOU!?"

"LUFFY!"

"STRAW HAT…"

I started pinching my arm to distract myself from the pain in my lip.

"BULLETS CAN'T HURT ME!" Shouted Luffy.

"Look out!" Shouted a marine while Luffy laughed at their pain and panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" screamed Zoro, as alarmed as the Marines. By now, Koby was out cold.

"I'm the guy who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" said Luffy. He held up three swords helpfully. "So, which swords are yours? I didn't know, so I brought all three."

"They're all mine. I practice Santoryu: the Three Sword Style." He said smugly.

"If you fight with me here and now, in the eyes of the government, you'll be one of the bad guys! Of course, you could obey the law and let them kill you…"

I could already guess where this was leading. Poor Zoro. He didn't even get a chance to say "no".

"You must be Demon Spawn… But I'm not ready to die without a fight. All right damnit, you got yourself a pirate!"

_I think my head's gonna explode from trying to hold back my opinion._

Chapter 6: Number 1

Luffy beamed. "Really?! You'll join my crew?!"  
"I don't have much of a choice!" Zoro grumbled. "Now untie me!"

The Marines mumbled amongst themselves while recovering from their bullets _coming back._

"Ugh, these knots are too tight, I can't untie them." Pouted Luffy.  
"C'mon, hurry up!" panicked Zoro. Koby, who had finally come to, mumbled something behind them before shouting; "LUFFY! ZORO! WATCH OUT!"

My ears were ringing from the effort to contain myself and now the screaming. That was when Captain Morgan shouted: "THOSE WHO DEFY ME MUST DIE!"

Any semblance of restraint I had left crumbled, and I was pushed over the edge.  
I shouted, "WHAT'S WITH THE JAW?!" Relief washed over me like a beautiful wave of cool ocean. The entire courtyard stopped, shocked at what I had just said to Captain Morgan.

"AND THERE IS NO POINT TO THAT, I MEAN WHAT, DO YOU BITE YOUR OPPONENTS OR SOMETHING!? ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A GREAT WHITE SHARK?! ALL YOU EVER DO IS BARK ORDERS, I HAVE YET TO SEE YOU ACTUALLY USE YOUR AXE. YOU'RE A FAILURE AS A CAPTAIN, A FATHER, AND A HUMAN BEING! YOU'RE EVEN MORE OF AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THE MARINES THAN YOUR SON IS TO THE PLANET! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PARENT ARE YOU THAT YOU NAMED IDIOT CHILD HELMEPPO?! IS THAT WHAT THE ZEBRA STRIPES WERE? COMPENSATION FOR DISCO DAVE?! AND HAVE YOU SMELLED THIS PLACE?! IT'S TERRIBLE! PLANT SOME FLOWERS, TAKE A SHOWER, AND GROW SOME DAMN TREES!"

I stood like a madwoman, panting after screaming my brains out, literally. But it felt good. And the relieved pressure on my lip felt good. I sighed in relief, and promised never to contain myself that long again. Ever.

"You have NO IDEA how long I've been holding that in." I said. Blood streamed from my bitten lip, and a bruise was blossoming on my arm, but I didn't care. I had found peace. At least, until the next idiot walked by.

Luckily, my outburst had bought us enough time for Zoro to untie himself completely. Captain Morgan raised a non-axed fist and punched me.  
"She dies first." He said softly. He looked surprisingly calm. I suppose he got so angry he'd now come full circle.

"AH! STUPID GIRL!" _Learn my name dammit!_

"MUSE!" Koby yelled looking worried

"MUSE!" Luffy looked pissed

"Damnit!" I mumbled dazed. "That's EXACTLY what I wanted to avoid!"

The marines collected their scattered wits and charged, unsure if they were more scared of us or him. Zoro however stopped them all in their tracks with an ear-splitting _KLANG! _ As swords met swords met swords met swords.

"All the sound effects in this town are broken!" I murmured black spots swimming in my vision.

"The firfst one who mofves, diefe." Said Zoro, his mouth full of… Sword.

"Din't your movver tell you… not to put strangggge metal objects in your mooooouuuuth?" I asked. I tried to stay upright, but it was tricky. Several of the Marines wet themselves from the threat. They all were crying. I think.

"All right, fo I'm a pirate. I gafve you my vword. I fvought the mavy, mow I'm offifially an outlaw. But hear thif! I haff a miffion to fulfill!"

_How rude… Didn't he hear me? Was I even talking? My lip hurts…_ I thought. Maybe I didn't hear him right. My ears were ringing after all. "Add wazza miffion?"

"Fhut up!" He snapped. "I'm goimg to we the vworld's greateft fwordfmam! All I haff left if my deftimy! My mame may we imfamouf, but it'f gomma fake the vworld!"

He shifted the sword in his mouth. It didn't help.

"But you're makimg me vecome a pfirate! Fo if I haff to abamdom my dream for amy reafon, I'm going to make you commit Hara Kiri!"

Luffy grinned. "The world's greatest swordsman, that's great! And fitting, since you're new boss is going to be King of the Pirates! Anything else would make me look bad!"

_There're both insane_. I thought blacking out.

Chapter 7: Friends

I woke up in hell. My head was pounding, my forehead was sticky with some blood, the pungent smell of rotting fish was in the air, and someone had tossed me on some hard wooden surface. The impact was what woke me.

"What the hell..." I slurred, trying to sit up. I failed miserably.

"Alright! She's awake!" Luffy yelled at what must have been the top of his lungs.

"And she has a splitting headache." I informed him as Zoro came over to help me. I figured he was going with us. "Thanks"

Sitting up and slightly over the edge on the railing I watched Luffy untie the ship so we could leave.

"L…Lu...L…Lu…Luffy!" Koby was here.

"Koby!" Luffy looked surprised to see Shakes McGee

"Thank you very much Cap'n Luffy! I'll never forget all you did for me!" he shouted saluting him

"This is a new one. A pirate being saluted by the navy!" remarked Zoro as Luffy laughed. "We'll meet again Koby!"

_Why must he yell everything?_

"Good luck Shakes. Be strong in there." I said as the boys boarded the ship

They had just boarded the boat when the rest of the marines arrived…" 'Ten-shun!" and saluted us as we left. The entire town had to be here as we drifted away. Shakes McGee was crying again.

As we finally left the harbor Luffy had a huge grin and I was starting to be able to stand on my own.

"We're on our way!" he shouts "To the Grand Line!"

That's when it hit me

"What the hell are you two still on my ship for?!"

Chapter 8: Nami

I was later filled in that Luffy had punched out Helmeppo, Zoro sliced and diced Morgan, and after all that was over Koby was accepted by the Marines at the base.

"I will let you off at the next island but this is the last ride you two are gonna have on this ship, got it?" I berated them. It was their fault for barging onto my ship and shanghai-ing me in the first place. "And explain how neither of you have any navigation skills!"

"Well drifting has worked pretty well for me." Luffy said very matter-of-factly.

I sighed and turned to Zoro "And what about you 'Mr. Holy Terror of the Seas'?"

"I don't recall ever calling myself that." He grumbled. "I followed a pirate I was after out to sea, but couldn't find my way back to my village. So I made the best of things. I went after pirates that were in the area. I had to earn money somehow…"

"So you got lost?" we said in harmony unimpressed.

"You don't have to put it like that!" he snapped back.

"Anyway, what kind of a pirate doesn't know how to navigate a ship? It's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. These were some crappy pirates if they were to be believed.

"She's right," agrees Zoro "At this rate, we'll never make it to the grand line. We've got to recruit a navigator as soon as possible."

This got Luffy excited "And we need a cook, and a musician and-"

"Those can wait!" Zoro yelled at him.

That's when the boys' stomachs growled.

"Muse we're hungry, you got any meat?" Luffy asked.

"Or grog?" Zoro added.

"Nope' sorry." I said.

"You don't have ANY meat?" Luffy looked panicked.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"I don't ever drink and I'm a vegetarian" I replied with a shrug.

"What's a veterinarian" He asks.

"It's vegetarian and it means she doesn't eat meat." Zoro explains, whacking Luffy on the head.

"What! No meat!? Ever!?" Luffy looked to me "Why? Are you sick or something?"

"No I just don't eat meat, I haven't since I was 11." I said. _What's the big deal?_

"So there's no meat?" he asked again, deflating.

"No meat."

"But, but, but….No meat?"

"NO, no meat." I said "I can make something else." I offered he looked like I just killed his puppy.

"Ok." he pouted.

I took to the small under part of my boat that had a kitchen, pantry, and my bed. There was also a small, but private bathroom.

_Maybe eggs would satisfy him, there a kind of protein._

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

I ran back outside to see Luffy being carried off by a Monstrous Bird Pinky.

"Help!" he shouted as he was taken off to lands unknown.

"You idiot!" Zoro yelled at him.

"How the hell did that happen!?" I asked. _I was only gone for 5 seconds._

"What are you doing!?" Zoro yelled ignoring me.

"It's a ship! Hey, wait!"

"Ahoy!"

"What now?!" I yelled looking over the side of the ship at three clown college dropouts.

"Shipwreck survivors? At a time like this?" Zoro grumbled, sweating with the effort to get his captain. "I can't stop! Just grab on and clime in!"

"Don't invite other people onto a ship that's not yours!" I yelled at him grabbing the rail to help the people anyway.

"You made it! Good!" Zoro hardly even looked at us.

"You would have left us to die!" the trio exclaimed.

"What kind of people are you!" Complained the one with a jolly roger on his hat.

_Uh-oh_ I started to back-up towards where Zoro was.

"Hey! Stop the ship! We're pirates of Buggy the clown!" He told us after catching his breath and drawing a sword.

"Huh?" Zoro glared at them

"This is exactly why you don't invite random people on MY ship." I told Zoro after he had delivered a beat down to the clowns.

"Ok, ok" he said brushing me off. _Jerk._

"We're sorry, Mr. Pirate hunter Zoro, sir! We didn't realize who you were!" Two of them were rowing and the one with the hat sat in the middle. I guess he was the leader.

"You jokers made me lose my friend!" Zoro said "Keep rowing. If there's any land nearby, he'll get there. So, how did you pirates end up soaking in the middle of the ocean?"

"I'll tell you how! Thanks for reminding us!" Hatter said.

"It was that woman!" exclaimed one with a lot of hair.

"It was all her fault!" Hattie said they both looked angry.

"She was a real looker, though!" said the last one blushing.

It turns out they were tricked by a girl on a boat, who stole their boat and treasure leaving them to be sunk on her boat by predicting when and where the rough weather would hit the boat.

"Just awful, ain't it!?" finished Hat-man

"You'll find no sympathy here" I told them "But that's amazing. She used the weather to her own advantage. She must really know the seas…"

"She'd make a great navigator…" Commented Zoro thoughtfully.

"We think she'll make a great corpse!" Said the fuzzy one.

"What'll we do about the treasure we lost?" Asked Hatz.

"If we return empty-handed buggy will be furious!" Cuball said with a shiver

"Who's this Buggy guy anyway?" Asked Zoro

"Only the most ferocious pirate in these parts! Haven't you heard of Buggy the Clown he ate the fruit of the devil!" Shouted Mr. Hat

"…the fruit of the devil?" Questioned Zoro

_A Devil Fruit user…_


End file.
